snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Javier Thompson
Javier 'Javy' Curtis Thompson, is the current Professor of Care of Magical Creatures for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So History He was born on the twenty-ninth of October in 2050 to farmers, Heidi Claudia Thompson née Clarence, and Jordo Aaron Thompson and earned the nickname 'Javy' (Ha-vee) from the other kids as it was easier to pronounce. He was raised to take care of the animals and clean the area before he was old enough to help plant fruits and vegetables to be later sold at the local food market his grandparent's ran. Before the age of twelve, he received an astonishing letter from Hogwarts. Those rare incidents of trees shaking off apples on their own for him when he got extremely hungry and bursts of energy to help catch loose animals easily later made perfect sense. Javy remained quiet holding his pet duckling, Crystal, sitting with his parents as they were explained what this now means for him and his future. At Hogwarts, Javy was sorted into the Ravenclaw house after the hat considered his inquisitive and curious nature, with the occasional oddities he speaks. His experience with farm animals helped feed into his interest in these new found magical creatures. Later graduating in 2069, he went on to Wizarding University in Madrid, Spain and double-majored in Magizoology and Potions. He later adopted a goose, named Lala, who has since followed his lead after hearing his singing and dancing to a song. Following graduation, Javy worked at a animal shelter on the side of being a tutor at his alumni school. He later became a Potioneer, following his fiance, Lucrecia's advice on it being more practical and earning them higher wages. He was content with his work, as he was able to spend time with creatures to help obtain the proper ingredients without having to harm them afterward. The growing increase of animals he kept and spent time with after accepting a tutoring position for soon-to-be eligible witches and wizards, affected their marriage to the point where they needed to separate. He had continued his work up until he learned about an opening position at his alumni school. Whether it was a sign for good things to come or not, he was immediate in taking the opportunity to teach. Personally Javy's curiosity has yet to get the best of him. Most of his book-reading consists on the dangers and precautions detailed in caring any sort of creature. He likes to take it easy when surrounded by others, and the opportunity to sit Lala by his side adds points to his already satisfied comfort level. Stress doesn't hit him as easily as the horses he had worked with, but when it does running his fingers over his brows becomes his soothing aid. His choice of attire is questionable at times. How often would any man work in the dirt and clean animals in a previously-clean and pressed suit? Or perhaps rival dressers-in-the-dark for his formal attire? This man does, that's for sure. Previous Work Bank of Apothecary Potioneer #4 // Ingredients Harvester #2 - (Fall 2075 - Spring 2082) + Brewed perfected potions to be shipped at available shops. + Worked with creatures (ex: jobberknolls, dragons, mooncalfs, etc.) to obtain proper ingredients for potions. '' '''St. Leo's Shelter of Hearts' Volunteer - (Fall 2073 - Spring 2075) + Tended to animal care, and maintained appropriate sanitation. Madrid Wizarding University Student Tutor - (Fall 2072 - Spring 2074) + Assisted students in their assignments and test reviews for their success. Academic History Madrid Wizarding University Cryptozoology/Magizoology & Potions - (Fall 2069 - Spring 2073) Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry First - Seventh year - (Fall 2062 - Spring 2069) Category:Characters Category:Care of Magical Creatures Category:Class of 2069 Category:Alumni Category:Staff Category:Professors Category:Ravenclaw